Skittlesverse Next Generation
Skittlesverse is my universe of Next Generation of My Little Pony characters. Here is a list of the featured characters and the main stories they are involved in! Characters Here is a master list of all the characters featured in my Next Generation Main Characters These are the main characters in my Next Gen, the new Elements of Harmony Carina Carina is the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail, she is an incredibly shy and self-conscious pony. She represents the Element of Compassion Grace Note Grace Note is the daughter of Sonata Dusk and Flash Sentry, she is a bubbly and cheerful pony but can be quite self-conscious and shy. She is in a relationship with Pandemonium Night and represents the Element of Faith. Cloudburst Cloudburst is the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, she is an incredibly confident and caring pony. She loves her friends and having fun. She represents the Element of Determination. Stormy Stormy is the daughter of Cloudchaser and Thunderlane, she is transgender (male to female) and is a very caring and loving pony. She represents the Element of Acceptance. Sugar Pie Sugar Pie is the daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, she shares her parent's excited attitude and loves to party, bake and have fun with her friends. She represents the Element of Enthusiasm. Sour Apple Sour Apple is the daughter of Applejack and Caramel, she is a very serious and sometimes bitter pony. However, she has a soft spot for all of her friends. She represents the Element of Tolerance. Secondary Characters Characters who are featured quite a lot, but not part of the Elements of Harmony Midas Midas is the son of Adagio Dazzle and is a very confident and mischievous pony. After failing to capture Carina using his Siren abilities he is now forced to live in Ponyville with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her family. Starlight Darling Starlight Darling is the daughter of Aria Blaze and former partner of Midas. After their plan failed, Starlight ran off and hasn't been seen since. She is very arrogant and rude. Pandemonium Night Pandemonium Night is the son of Princess Luna and Discord, he is a very noble and kind, yet sometimes awkward and shy pony. He is in a relationship with Grace Note and is a part of Luna's Royal Guard. Dawn Radiance Dawn Radiance is the daughter of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, she is Grace's half-sister and Pandemonium's best friend. She is quite confident, yet a very caring pony. Spectral Sky Spectral Sky is the son of Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail and older brother of Carina, he is a very closed off and studious pony. He doesn't have many friends but is slowly starting to open up. He is in a relationship with Platinum Dash. Elegance Elegance or Ella is the daughter of Rarity and Fancy Pants, at first she was a very stuck up pony who didn't care much for other's feelings. However, with the recent divorce of her parents and the birth of her half-brother she has started warming up. She is in a relationship with Runic Trend. Amethyst Flare Amethyst Flare is the daughter of Shining Armor and Cadence and younger sister to Flurry Heart. She is a very kind pony, but has recently struggled with confidence issues. She acts as Grace Note's magic teacher. Other Characters These are characters who aren't main and not secondary characters but remain part of the Next Generation Skitterdrop Skitterdrop is the adopted daughter of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and the younger sister of Cloudburst. She is incredibly shy and quiet, but is trying her best to open up. Dragonfly Dragonfly is the daughter of Cloudchaser and Thunderlane and younger sister to Stormy. She is a very energetic and playful pony. Apple Gem Apple Gem is the daughter of Applejack and Caramel, she is a very peppy young pony who loves fashion due to her foal sitter being Rarity or Elegance most of the time. However, she is not afraid to get dirty while helping on the farm. Honey Bunch Honey Bunch is the son of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwhich, he is a very awkward pony who loves to play but also loves reading comics. Midnight Entropy Midnight Entropy is the young daughter of Princess Luna and Discord and younger sister to Pandemonium Night. Zeolite Zeolite is the son of Rarity and Spike and half-brother to Elegance Frost Sentry Frost Sentry is the daughter of Sonata Dusk and Flash Sentry, sister to Grace Note and half-sister to Dawn Radiance. Apple Serenade Apple Serenade is the daughter of Apple Bloom and Tender Taps. Bit Hack Bit Hack is the son of Sweetie Belle and Button Mash Nimbus Nimbus is the daughter of Scootaloo and Rumble Platinum Dash Platinum Dash is the son of Spitfire and Soarin' he is the twin brother of Daring Inferno and older brother of Cloud Nova. He is a very talented and confident flyer who specalizing in obstacle flying and nighttime flying. He is in a relationship with Spectral Sky. Daring Inferno Daring Inferno is the son of Spitfire and Soarin' he is the twin brother of Platinum Dash and older brother of Cloud Nova. He is the fastest of his siblings but is quite the noble and caring pony. He has a crush on Rain Dancer. Cloud Nova Cloud Nova is the daughter of Spitfire and Soarin' she is the younger sister of Platinum Dash and Daring Inferno. She prefers hoof races to flight races and is incredibly fast on hoof. She cares deeply for the ponies around her, namely her brothers. Rain Dancer Rain Dancer is the daughter of Flitter and Stormwalker and twin sister to Storm Watcher, she is a very kind and loving pony. Rain Dancer is blind but doesn't let it hold her back from flying with her friends and sister. She has a crush on Daring Inferno. Storm Watcher Storm Watcher is the daughter of Flitter and Stormwalker and twin sister to Rain Dancer. She is quite the confident pony but loves her sister very much. She is always encouraging her to try her best, but part of her worries that Rain Dancer will get hurt. Runic Trend Runic Trend is the son of Trenderhoof and Trixie and half-brother to Mystic Daze and Spirit Melody, he is a shy and awkward pony but can talk his way through a crowd. He loves working with his father, but also visits his mother from time to time. He is in a relationship with Elegance. Lightning Beat Lightning Beat is the son of Vinyl Scratch and Neon Lights, he is a fun very-loving pony who loves to party Symphony Symphony is the daughter of Octavia and Fredieric Horeshopin, she is quite confident and loves making music. Time Gadget Time Gadget is the son of Derpy Hooves and Dr. Hooves, he is a very intellgent pony who loves working with his father. Mystic Daze Mystic Daze is the daughter of Trixie and Zephyr Breeze and half-sister to Runic Trend, she is much like her mother and wants to learn trick magic like her. Spirit Melody Spirit Melody is the daughter of Trenderhoof and Coloratura and half-sister to Runic Trend, she also the adopted sister of Soul Harmony. She is a shy yet kind pony who loves to sing with her family. Soul Harmony Soul Harmony is the adoptive daughter of Coluratura as well as Trenderhoof. She is a loving pony who takes after her adoptive money and loves helping out the community. Stardrop Spark Stardrop Spark is the daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst, she is a playful and loving pony. Claystone Apple Claystone Apple is the daughter of Maud Pie and Braeburn, she is a very stoic and stubborn pony but loves her family. Azure Stitch Azure Stitch is the daughter of Coco Pommell and Fashion Plate Shadow Glaze Shadow Glaze is the son of King Sombra and is a very manipulative and malicious pony. Gale Storm Gale Storm is the daughter of Misty Fly and Fire Streak, she is a very stuck-up and arrogant pony. She was quite the bully when she was younger and hasn't changed much with age Bluebell Bluebell is the daughter of Blossomforth and Wave Chill, she is a very shy pony and is the best friend of Gale Storm, mostly due to her fears of the older pony. Jet Stream Jet Stream is the son of Vapor Trail and Sky Stinger, is a kind pony but can get quite competative at times. Stories A list of stories that feature my Next Gen OCs Fanfictions ''A Touch of Gold A Touch of Gold is the introduction story to my Next Gen and follows the plot of Midas and Starlight Darling who have come from the human world with the intent of using their Siren powers to take over Equestria, starting with Carina who is the only pony that Midas can control. Carina and her friends have to find a way to stop Midas before he gets away with Carina forever. Sirens and Shadows Sirens and Shadows takes place after A Touch of Gold and follows the story of Grace Note who is suddenly having terrible nightmares that are tied to the return of King Sombra. Carina and friends travel to the Crystal Empire in a desperate attempt to help their friend and stop the return of an evil king. Picture Stories Don't Wait Arc The story of Spectral Sky, Dawn Radiance and Platinum Dash as Spectral Sky struggles to accept his feelings for Platinum Dash and Dawn does her best to hide her own feelings and help Spectral Sky and Platinum Dash find their own happiness. [http://skittlesandponies.deviantart.com/art/Bad-News-546488308 ''Elegance Arc.] Elegance gets a wake up call when her parents divorce and she now struggles with the constant changes in her life including a new romantic interest and a future sibling. ''Rain Dancer and Daring Inferno Arc'' (Ongoing) Rain Dancer is allowed to a Wonderbolt training camp with the help of her crush Daring Inferno, but Storm Watcher worries that Rain Dancer won't be able to handle it and does her best to stop the two of them before Rain Dancer gets hurt. ''Carina and Midas Arc (''Ongoing) Something is off with Midas and Carina doesn't know what. As she tries to figure it out she soon starts to get her own alarming feelings about Midas and is terrified to share them with her friends.